Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (soundtrack)
The Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade soundtrack was originally released on LP, cassette and CD by Warner Brothers Records in 1989. The music was composed and conducted by John Williams, and performed by the uncredited Hollywood Studio Symphony Orchestra. The album cover utilizes Drew Struzan's artwork for the movie's release one-sheet. As he does with most of his films' soundtrack albums, director Steven Spielberg contributes brief liner notes expressing his appreciation for Williams' score. Track listing #"Indy's Very First Adventure" – 8:14 #"X Marks The Spot" – 3:12 #"Scherzo For Motorcycle & Orchestra" – 3:54 #"Ah, Rats!!!" – 3:41 #"Escape From Venice" – 4:25 #"No Ticket" – 2:46 #"The Keeper Of The Grail" – 3:24 #"Keeping Up With The Joneses" – 3:38 #"Brother Of The Cruciform Sword" – 1:56 #"Belly Of The Steel Beast" – 5:29 #"The Canyon Of The Crescent Moon" – 4:18 #"The Penitent Man Will Pass" – 3:24 #"End Credits" (Raiders March) – 10:37 Tracks do not appear in the order that they occur in the film, but instead in a succession chosen by Williams for listening purposes. Listeners interested in hearing the selections in score order may program the album thus: 1, 2, 4, 5, 3, 6, 9, 10, 11, 12, 7, 13. Track 8, "Keeping up With The Joneses" does not appear in the film in the form present here, but two segments from this cue do appear in the movie. First, after the book-burning scene, at the airport, we see Henry Jones reading a newspaper that is concealing his face. The music that is playing at the time is the Keeping up With The Jones' theme, which is played rather softly on the woodwinds. Later, at the beach scene, we see the Jones' running down to the beach. We hear a very short sequence that occurs on the track right before the music in the airport does. Bootlegs This original album, running just under 59 minutes, contains only key moments from the film's score. However, three bootleg CD editions were released: one in 1997 with the music that wasn't present in the 1989 album, one expanded edition released in 2000, and another expanded edition released in 2006 with the same tracks from the 2000 edition, also including music from the The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles episode "Transylvania, January 1918". The Soundtracks Collection In November of 2008, Concord Records released Indiana Jones: The Soundtracks Collection, a five-disc set including expanded editions of the first three films' soundtracks, the fourth film's soundtrack, and a bonus disc containing more previously unreleased music. This set's version of the Last Crusade soundtrack was made available individually in February 2009. Track listing #Indy' Very First Adventure‡ #The Boat Scene† #X Marks the Spot #Ah, Rats!!! #Escape from Venice #Journey to Austria† #Father and Son Reunited† #The Austrian Way† #Scherzo for Motorcycle and Orchestra #Alarm!† #No Ticket #Keeping Up with the Joneses #Brother of the Cruciform Sword #On the Tank† #Belly of the Steel Beast #The Canyon of the Crescent Moon #The Penitent Man Will Pass #The Keeper of the Grail #Finale & End Credits Total Time: 76:54 †Previously unreleased ‡Contains previously unreleased material Several additional cues from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade appear on the fifth disc available exclusively in the boxed set: Track listing (bonus disc) #Raiders March (from Raiders of the Lost Ark) #Interviews with John Williams, Steven Spielberg and George Lucas #Uncovering the Ark (from Raiders of the Lost Ark)† #Indy and the Villagers (from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom)† #The Secret Passage (from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom)† #Father's Study (from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade)† #Marcus is Captured/To Berlin (from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade)† #To the Blimp (from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade)† #The Blimp Turns Around (from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade)† #Death of Kazim (from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade)† #Wrong Choice, Right Choice (from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade)† #Return to the Village/Raiders March (from Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom)† †Previously unreleased Total Time: 51:46 Category:Film soundtracks